User blog:ElvisGoopBuysDogsForever/Jeff the Killer vs Purple Guy. Epic Rap Battles of Fictional Characters Season 1
Happy Hallo- *Checks date Well, shit. This is what happens when you plan a battle for a holiday and then your schedule gets fucked with unplanned shit. Anyways, welcome to the umm........... *Searches Google for holidays The.... Guy Fawkes Day special? So, um, happy Guy Fawkes Day! Anyways, I know JMB did this matchup already, but I had this planned in September so fuck off. Don't take this as me trying to be better than JMB, because it isn't. This matchup was suggested to me by Stoff. Today, we have the child killer, Purple Guy, against the child killer, Jeff the Killer. Without further ado, sit back, relax, grab some popcorn, get comfy, fuck 20/20/20/20 mode, and let's just get right into it. Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa. R.I.P. LEAFY! Also, I know the cover is ass on a stick. Beat Intro begins at 0:00 Rapping begins at 0:05 (Yea the intro is fast ik #BlameEpistra) Introduction EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS '' VS'' BEGIN Battle Jeff: Better hide your family because the Killer has arrived! Once you hear me spitting rhymes, ya better run for your lives! I'm a cold-blooded and cold-hearted killer. Ya better fear me! You're merely a creepy weakling who's fame was built off of theories! I'm an urban legend. I'm every person's nightmare. And your alias is more bland than your games' jumpscares. No one's safe from me. You won't survive this beatdown. Working at Freddy's is more safe. You wouldn't last five seconds in my town! Purple Guy: I've roamed this pizzeria for years. You're nothing to me, Jeff. So you better S-A-V-E-Y-O-U-R-S-E-L-F. You have so many incarnations, yet none of them are good. No one's scared of a child with a knife wearing a white hood. I'm the true Killer on the mic spitting the illest rhymes. You're just a whiny teen who's about to be burned a second time. You try to act like a tough guy by killing your own family. But you think you stand a chance against me? You've gone too far into insanity. 'Jeff:' You make me laugh! I'll eat your organs before you can say another peep. And your games are so boring, they even make me GO TO SLEEP! You got caught and got murdered by the souls of dead kids! While I'll fuck you up harder than the Springlock suit did! Your game may be a cash cow, but your blabbering is priceless! I'll cut you into bits, serve you, and eat you like pizza slices! I send chills down people's spines. Don't try me. Bitch, I'm sadistic But once I've Mangled your insides, you'll be even more twisted! Purple Guy: Your raps are more annoying than your prepubescent fangirl army! And you've got fanart worse than the graphics on Atari. I'll cut off your hideous face when you try to take action, And then Fazbear's Fright could use it as a horror attraction! On the mic, I'll devour you just like Eggs Benedict. Remember, I'm responsible for your death and dismemberment. Like Katy Robinson, why don't you "Go! Go! Go!" commit suicide. "You can't." beat me for it is clear another child has died! Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP *Lots of blood drops from the top of the screen* BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS Who won? Jeff the Killer Purple Guy Hints Decoded Joker: Jeff the Killer and the Joker are both insane serial killers that carved smiles into their faces. Yellow: According to trustworthy sources (*cough Google *cough), yellow is the opposite of purple in the color spectrum. Purple Guy is well known for being, well, fucking purple. Hints for the next battle TBA Category:Blog posts